Family
by DidgeAlice
Summary: Hals been paralysed for a month and is pushing Margret away leaving her to feel alone but when Margret's paired with Ben for patrol what will happen?, Anne's been trying to be apart of Toms family for months but with Toms boys rejecting her how will she react?, There are a lot more characters that I have chapters for but not enough room in summary. Love to hear feedback :)
1. Chapter 1: Margaret

(I do not own any of the characters or concepts shown on the show falling skies)

* * *

**Margaret:**

Hals been paralysed for over a month now and although Dr Glass keeps telling us that he's getting better I can't help but lose hope with every passing day. I tried to talk to Hal but he refuses to talk, I can tell that something's wrong but from experience if Hal doesn't want to talk Hal won't talk.

"Margaret are you ok there" Ben asks and makes me snap back to reality, he's standing in front of my table holding his plate of food and staring at my face which I soon relies has a single tear running down my cheek, I quickly brush it away not letting anyone see me this way and I put on a brief smile. "Yer I'm fine" I say trying not to let Pope at the other table hear, if he found out that emotionally I was this weak he would never stop torturing me. "Are you going to take a seat" I ask as Ben stands there awkwardly. Ben looks over at Pope who's sitting with the rest of his Berserkers who have decided to have beers with breakfast today. "It's probably best I don't, no deharnessed kids eat here" He whispers and I can almost hear the pain in his voice when he meets my pitting gaze. "Don't look at me like I'm not a homeless puppy" He says jokingly but I can see that he's in pain, "I just came over to tell you that captain Weaver has assigned me to be your new patrol partner, until Hal gets better". I almost chock on my food, Bens my patrol partner now?. Ben's filled in for Hal a couple of times and he's been great but the problem with Ben is that every conversation we have is awkward and even now I can see him getting more and more uncomfortable. "Finally, I've been waiting for weeks for a new partner" I say trying not to let the disappointment show in my voice. "Razor back!, I thought your kind didn't come in here" Pope yells drunkenly across the lunch room, I watch as Bens head turns as the drunken Pope gets up and stares at Ben. "I should go" Ben almost whispers and soon he's charging out the door before pope can harass him further.

I watch him leave, Hals brother the razorback is all I really know about Ben and now we're partners, this will not be fun I think as I go back to eating my meal.

* * *

Love to hear feed back only just starting to write so yeah, there will be more chapters shortly. This story will be based on the whole second mass not sure how many characters but a lot there will be romance, horror, etc.

please keep reading chapter 3 has a few interesting twists and turns.


	2. Chapter 2: Anne

**Anne**

"Anne?" Tom whispers while shaking me awake, "Anne?". I roll over and look at the man of whom I love. Toms standing beside the bed, his home early for the first time in months. Seeing as he's woken me up, Is he going to do something romantic? . "Tom what are you doing home so early?" I whisper trying to contain my excitement that maybe we can be alone together for the first time since he became the president of Charleston. "Sorry to wake you but there's an emergency, a patrol team went out and got hit by mech's badly. We need all the doctors at the hospital quickly" I stare at his face and let my excitement disappear because tonight will be far from romantic, "Give me 10 minutes to get ready." I whisper.

The past hour has been hectic all I've done is stitch wounds and pulled out bullets, bloods covered my hands, hair and face but on the Brightside only 2 out of the 20 are dead. The five doctors of Charleston are running round as quickly as they can move as we get down to the last five patients.

"The nights over" I whisper to Lourdes in relief, "No more stitching wounds for another night" Lourdes whispers back and I see the smile on her face as we wash our hands in a bowl of water that is slowly turning red. "Are you ok Anne?" Lourdes whispers from next to me being careful not to wake any of the patients. "Yer I'm fine, why do you ask?". "You just seem... Different" Lourdes whispers. I sigh and know that I need to tell someone, "Ever since Tom became President, I have barely seen him and he doesn't seem to care" I whisper and look into Lourdes' understanding eyes. "Toms just busy at the moment, if you tell him you really need to talk him he will. Look I'm sorry to do this to you but I've got a six am shift can we talk tomorrow after I've got some sleep?" Lourdes asks and I can see the shadows under her eyes so I nod and watch her leave.

When I walk to my room, Matt and Ben are waiting outside the door and knocking. "Boys?, what are you doing here so late?" I ask and look at the two of them, Matt's scraggly curly hair is soaked with water and Ben is covered in dirt and has a worn out look on his face. "We're looking for dad is he home?" Ben asks and I can see that Matts expression is desperate "please don't tell him, he'll be really made" Matt begs Ben. "No he's not, what did Matt do?" I ask wanting to be allowed to be a parent to these boys who refuse that I'm apart of their family most days. "He was supposed to be doing his homework and he promised me it would be done by the time I was back from patrol but I got home and his notebook was empty and it turns out Matt and his pack of friends went climbing threw the drain pipe" Ben says and looks at his brothers pleading face. "You look tired here I will take care of Matt and let Tom know and you can go and gets some sleep" I say, "Yer ok just let Tom know so he can ground him" Ben says and I can hear the emphasis of the word he.

* * *

Next chapter will be brought out soon, each chapter is going to be a new character and I plan to have about 4 mains which have a chapter each (for example Margret, Anne, Matt, Ben, Margret, Anne, Matt, Ben etc.) but there will be chapters with other characters at some point.

Chapter 3: There will be twists and turns so please keep reading :)

Love to hear feedback, I'm only just starting to write so please leave a review :)


	3. Chapter 3: Matt

**Matt:**

Dr Glass just sits there watching the clock as I sit here dripping wet and freezing. "When's Tom coming home?" I ask hoping she decides to let me escape unlike Ben who insists in being a father to me these days since Tom isn't. "I don't know. When he's done for the night, you must be freezing do you want a towel?" She asks softly while looking down at her shoes. "Yes" I say, Dr Glass stands up and walks towards the closet she shares with Tom and grabs a white soft looking towel and hands it to me. "Do you have any food" I ask while putting on the puppy dog eyes that usually makes Ben do things for me. "Sorry no, haven't you eaten dinner yet?" She replies and I can tell this is going to be challenging. "No Ben didn't let me eat he was so mad" I say in a child's voice and pretend to almost cry. "That was mean of him, do you want me to grab you some?" Dr. Glass says. "Only if it's not too much trouble" I whisper trying to make her leave.

The second Dr. Glass left I escaped, I got up off the bed and ran in the opposite direction while hoping not to run into Ben. I stop when I relies where I've run to, Pope's bar. I quickly look around and when no ones in sight I run in.

The bar is full of people who have just come from patrols and I start to think that maybe this isn't a good idea but when I turn to leave I see Pope standing behind me, "How long have you been there" I practically yell over the noise of the crowd, "I watched you come in and I wanted to make sure that you didn't get in any trouble" Pope yells back. "I'm leaving anyway" I yell and try to push myself past Pope but he grabs my shoulder, "Your brother Hals sitting at the bar, go talk to him" Pope yells and pushes my so hard in Hals direction that I almost trip. Hals sitting in his wheel chair at a worn out table by himself drinking brown coloured liquid. "What is my little Matty doing here?"Hal asks and I can already tell his drunk. "Ah.. I was hiding from Ben and I figured that he would never look here with Pope around" I look at his face that hasn't been shaved in weeks and the shadows under his eyes that scream that he hasn't slept in a long time. "Well then take a seat" Hal says but he stumbles on every word making him difficult to understand.

I sit in the chair opposite him and feel more uncomfortable then I've felt in a long time while I watch my brother drink all that he can. "How's Margaret?" I ask trying to make conversation while Hal drinks. "I don't know, haven't seen her in weeks" he says while staring into his glass. "Why?, don't you two share a room?" I ask generally concerned. "I haven't been sleeping at our place" He replies and looks at my face for a reaction, I'm taken back those two seemed so happy the last time I saw them together which admittedly was before Hal was paralysed. "Where have you been sleeping" I say quietly not knowing if I want to know, "You know Ben's friend Deny right?, Well I've been sleeping in her room" My heart stops and my hands grip tightly onto my legs because I can't believe how cruel Hal is being to Margaret and Ben, We always suspected Ben and Deny might like each other but now that's ruined. "How could you do that to Ben and Margaret?" I pretty much yell in anger, "Ben had a chance but he blew it and Margaret has been yapping at me to talk about my emotions and to be honest I got bored so I'm here" He yells drunkenly, "Does Margaret Know?" I ask wanting him to say yes so I don't have to keep a secret. "No and don't tell here or I'll tell dad about you stealing his scotch and drinking it" Hal says casually. I'm confused I thought no one knew about that except for me. "How did you know about that?" I yell letting my anger show which makes a few passersby stop and look. "I found the bottle under your bed, now you should go" Hal says casually and on my way out I watch him order another drink.

I walk out of Popes bar and start wandering back to my room, the street is dark and there are not too many people out. The night air is cold against my damp clothes and my heart starts to sink when I see Ben wandering around the street looking for me with Margaret by his side. I turn to run but Ben sees me and gives me that look that basically means that the more I run the more trouble I'm in so I stop and wait for them to catch up. "Come on dads waiting for you in the study" Ben says way too nicely and I can see that Margaret and Ben are both smiling at each other. "We should go" Ben almost whispers as a drunken Pope wanders out of the bar. "Bye Margaret, thanks for helping me look" He says to Margaret and the smile she gives Ben is truly happy. "Bye Ben" Margaret whispers

Tom looks very angry as Ben walks me into his office, "I thought you were on patrol" Tom asks Ben. "Margaret and I spotted him on our way back" Ben says. "I'm going to go to bed if you don't need me" Ben tells Tom and walks out of the office.

* * *

there's most likely going to be a new chapter every day, tomorrow's Bens.

As always love to hear feedback so please leave a review so I can learn :)

Thankyou


	4. Chapter 4: Ben

This is set before finding matt in the last chapter (Between Ben giving matt to Anne and finding him), sorry if it confuses you in any way.

Sorry that this chapter is so late recently got a new job and its been hectic but chapters should from now on be every 1-3 days maybe earlier. this chapter is pretty bad because 1 I had no ideas and because of the last chapter they had to become friendlier and 2 I had literally no time to write it.

I want to thank all those who are following this its really nice of you. Thankyou

* * *

Ben:

I trust Anne and so does everyone in the 2nd mass including my father therefore Matt will be fine with her taking care of him I have to remind myself as I walk away from Anne and Tom's makeshift room. Still it's no secret that Anne and I don't get on well since dad announced that they were engaged and therefore she was now a part of our family, ever since then a lot of our encounters when no one else is around involves screaming at each other until eventually one of us storms out.

"Ben" Cornel Weaver yells over the hall only a couple of feet from Anne's room, "Is something wrong?" I ask while walking over to Dan. "What are you doing now?" He asks, "Heading to bed". "I need your help are you up to doing a mission?" Dan asks, I sigh knowing it would come to this so far Margaret and I haven't had to do a mission together and I can already tell this going to be awful. "Yer I can do a mission, who with?" I ask already knowing the answer, "Margaret, she's waiting for you in the armoury we should head down now". I sigh and walk with weaver to the armoury; this was not going to be fun seeing as Margaret doesn't like to make small talk.

The cage that we call the armoury is starting to rust I notice as Margaret and I wait for Cornel Weaver to grab the map. The area around the armoury is deserted decides the few soldiers doing late night target practise and those who take guard down here. Margaret's biting her nails while I awkwardly shuffle my feet "So... How was your day?" I ask desperately trying to make conversation through this awkward silence, "Why?" she asks, narrowing her eyes as she looks at me as if I was trying to interrogate her. "Just wondering, it doesn't matter" I say trying to stop this awkward conversation and longing for the silence that we had before. "No, why do you want to know?" She staring at me now and I can already tell that there is no way this is going to be fun. "Well.. Um..." I start feeling intimidated by Margaret but luckily before I can finish my sentence Weaver walks over.

"So, I guess you're wondering what's so urgent that I couldn't let you sleep until the morning so ill lay it out for you. You two know that a mech hit one of our fighting units today right?, well we want to make sure that nothing followed them back to Charleston so I want you to walk for a mile east out of Charleston and check for any activity. If you see any aliens I want you to mark where they are on the map, understand?" Cornel Weaver asks in his military voice and Margaret and I nod, "So head on out" He yells.

It's been half an hour since we left Charleston's base in search for any sign of Alien activity and already I want to run back, the only conversation Margaret and I have had ended with Margaret telling me to shut up. "So according to the map we want to take a left here" Margaret informs me in a very unengaging voice and points at the turn which is just up the road. "Ok then how far" I ask while looking at the blonde girl stare at the map, "maybe an hour of walking, if we're lucky" She replies and stops walking until I catch up. I look over seeing her wavy blonde hair catch the light and shine, her eyes are puffy and have dark shadows underneath them, I can tell she hasn't been sleeping.

We've been walking for 45 minutes and already the most exciting thing I've seen is a barn in the middle of a field, Margaret hasn't said a word to me except turn here and I start to wonder why this girl doesn't like me, I mean what have I done, We've never had a long conversation before, I've never been mean to her and I certainly have only been nice to this girl. So why is she refusing to talk. I stop walking when I start to hear the sound faintly in the distance, it must be because of the spikes that I can hear it because Margaret's still walking. I hear a mech very faintly but it's getting louder and louder and... There's more than one. I'm about to call to Margaret when a tree falls nearby and I can tell the mech's know we're here. "Margaret we need to run" I yell to her because there's no time to get away quietly. The blonde turns and looks at me puzzled "What are you talking about?" she asks, I'm about to answer when a bullet fly's just pass my head and the 2 mech's are visible in the forest beside the road. "Run!" I yell at Margaret as she pulls out her guns, I run to the other side of the road and into the forest, we're both sprinting for our lives at this point as the mech's crash threw the forest only just behind us. "Head to the barn" Margaret yells at me and I change direction quickly and head around a corner to the clearing where the barn is.

The mech's keep shooting at us without aiming as we run towards the clearing, and as I make it towards the barn I relies that Margaret is no longer following me, I turn and search the clearing knowing that the blonde haired girl was only just behind a few minutes ago. I hear a scream far away, so I run into the dense forest to find Margaret, the Mech's are nearby I can hear them but I suck it up and run hoping that Margaret is nowhere near them. I can hear Margaret breathing quickly so I know I'm nearby, I walk carefully, trying to not make a sound as I search for her and that's when I see her, she's crouching behind a tree and clutching her ankle. "Are you ok?" I ask and she almost jumps, I've startled her. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She snaps as I crouch behind the tree as well trying to see if the mech's are nearby. "I've twisted my ankle" She informs me and I can see a flash of pain shoot across her face. "Can you walk?" I ask dumbly. "Not by myself if I can lean on you then I can" she says while looking at me strait in the eye. "Ok I can hear the mech's are over near the clearing so if we go towards the main road then we will be able to get around them" I tell her. "Alright can you help me get up?"

We hobble down the road, it's been twenty minutes and we haven't walked very far at all. On the Brightside I can't even hear the mech's anymore so that's good. I look at Margaret's face as she leans on me and I can tell that she's in a lot of pain by her expression on her face. "Can we take a five minute break?" She asks and I stop and let her lean on a tree as I look at the map, we've still got maybe an hour of walking if we're lucky. "Are you ok?" I ask, "I'll be fine". "We better keep walking, we've only got half an hour till the sun sets" I say and I can see the expression on her face so I walk over to her "Do you want a piggy back?" I ask trying to be nice. She sighs and I know she doesn't like the idea of being carried but she nods so I let her climb on to my back and be carried home.

We got back to Charleston only 10 minutes after the sun set, when we got to the base Margaret's ankle felt better so she limped alongside me to doctor glasses. "I just wanted to say thank you Ben for carrying me and coming back for me" Margaret tells me as we walk to the doctors. "That's alright I know you'd do the same for me" I say but seriously doubting that she would. She smiles "If I could lift you I would" She says and laughs and I can't help but laugh too. "Is that Matt?" Margaret says and looks at me while pointing towards the curly haired boy who looks lost on the street.

* * *

I warned you pretty terrible but he next chapters should be much better I'm pretty sure the next chapter is Hal, so enjoy :)

As always I love to hear constructive feedback so thankyou


	5. Chapter 5: Hal

Hi sorry this is so late, with Christmas and having to leave melb and go to nsw and be with my family there hasn't been much time to write but here Hals chapter is Margaret's will be released really soon and will be much longer.

Also I fear a couple characters are turning into oc's so sorry and ill try to improve that :) and lastly I wanted to thank the lady that wrote my last review it was really nice :)

* * *

I awoke this morning to the smell of caffeine in Denny's room, "Morning, you like your coffee sweet right?" She asks looking at me with those caring brown eyes while she hands me my coffee. "How did you know?" I whisper playfully into her ear as she sits beside me sipping her coffee and smiling, "I asked your brother this morning" She says and the colour leaves my face. "Which one?", "Matt" she says casually and I fill relief flood into my body and I relax and lie back just enough to not let myself spill my coffee. "Look you can't tell anyone about us remember?, Matt only knows because I was drunk last night but other than that nobody can know", "Yes I remember but if you don't leave Margaret soon I'll tell her for you" She tells me almost jokingly as she crawls on top of me. I smile a little and nod, not wanting to admit to this girl that I have no intention to leave Margaret, I love her but I need a break from being Hal the good guy, the loyal fighter, brother and boyfriend who everyone feels sorry for because his legs can't move.

"So do you wanna go get something to eat?" Denny asks when we're both dressed as she plays with the top button of my shirt and looks at me with a loving gaze. I shake my head and I can see the disappointment on her face, "Ok, well I guess Margaret's probably down getting something to eat so.. I guess we couldn't even if you wanted to" she whispers and with the mention of Margaret's name I see how love sick she is. "I'm sorry" I whisper knowing that I will most likely break her heart one day but right now in a strange way I need someone that doesn't ask me How I'm doing all the time and quizzing me about my emotions like Margaret does. "I'm going to go get something to eat and I think you should probably do the same" She says and leaves the room and I start to count to 50 so no one will be suspicious. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 I wheel myself out of the room and decide to get something to eat before going to get a drink from Pope's bar.

I open the door and wheel myself slowly down the hall when I see Margaret limping and as much as I don't want to talk I have to see if she's alright. "Are you ok" , "Ben I told you I'm fine so stop.." She turns her head, and stares at me. "Sorry I thought you were Ben, I didn't think you were talking to me?" she practically whispers and I search her voice for any hint of annoyance or anger but I can't tell what emotion she has picked. "I wasn't but I saw you limping and I got worried" I say trying to sound caring. "I'm fine" She says and this time I can see how angry she really is as she attempts to walk away from me but I grab her arm. "Why did you think I was Ben" I ask feeling a pang of jealousy, why was she expecting my brother, they never spoke before I was paralysed and now what there beasties? "Because he was on patrol with me when it happened and I thought he was checking on me again". Margaret turns to walk in the opposite direction but I stop her "How long has Ben been going on Patrols with you?" I ask letting a little anger bubble to the surface. "I don't know, a week? maybe a couple days" She says casually, "Did you pick him?" I quiz her while practically shouting. "What? No captain weaver assigned it" Margaret says, "Why does it bother you so much?" She asks, "Why didn't you tell me?" I shout causing a few passersby to turn their heads in our direction. "Because you haven't been talking to me, and anyway why does it matter?" Margaret yells, "Because..Because" I stammer. "Look Hal I get it your mad that you can't walk but please don't take it out on me, Can we please stop fighting for ten seconds and just talk?" She says soothingly, "Can you please just come back to being the Hal I know and love and just start being here for me?". I stare at her pleading face but all I can think is no, that Hal died a long time ago, That Hal was a hero a good guy but now I'm not, that Hal died the second I broke. As Margaret stares waiting for me to reply I turn and wheel myself away not wanting to hurt the blond haired women anymore than I have to.

* * *

Thanks for reading as always love to hear ur thoughts, emotions, comment and constructive criticisms so please leave a review.

(Also not sure if Hals going to be in the regular rotation of normal character chapters so let me know if you want him in:))

Thankyou


	6. Chapter 6: Margaret

It's been 3 days since I had a fight with Hal and he hasn't even bothered to try and say anything to me, on the brightside my ankles better at least.

"I think it's a left up here" Ben says casually and snaps me back into reality, we've been out on patrol

for half an hour and all I've done is sulk quietly without saying a word to Ben. "Can we take a break soon?" I ask already knowing the answer. "Our rest stop for the night isn't that far away can you wait till then?" He asks while looking ahead into the distance. "Alright, So are we staying at the gas station tonight and then first thing draining the fuel and going straight back to Charleston as soon as we finish?" I say trying to fill in the silence. "That was Weavers orders" He replies without looking at me. "You're being very quiet today" I comment trying to make him talk to me. He sighs and looks at my face which posses a worried look. "Are you ok?" I ask trying to sound casual, Ben sighs "Im fine" he mutters while looking at everything but me, "Why do you ask?" He says quietly threw gritted teeth. I pause trying to think of a reason that's substantial, "Its just your quieter than usual" I say trying to make Ben talk. "Well I've got nothing to talk about" Ben says while locking his eyes on something in the distance. For a few minutes we walk in complete silence before Ben asks shyly "Did you say something to Hal about me?" I stop walking on this make shift dirt road with nothing but destroyed buildings surrounding us. "No..I.. May have said something" I stammer not knowing how or why Ben knows. Ben sighs and looks down at his feet "If you wanted me to stay away from you all you had to do was tell me" Ben says with a hint of annoyance in his tone. The colour feels as if its drained from my face. "Ben, I don't want you to stay away from me, why would you even say that?" I say almost letting myself become angry at the comment. "Because Hal told me he spoke to you and he thinks I should stay away because I'm making you uncomfortable" He whispers while refusing to look my way. "Ben look, Hal and I got into a fight last night and I think because we're on patrols together Hal may be a little jealous because he can't be my partner now that he's injured" I say trying not to let any pain that I feel show and suddenly I earn Bens gaze to meet mine and for a second we stand there awkwardly before Ben continues walking and I soon follow. "Hals been acting really strange lately and I was just wondering if you noticed?" Ben asks in an almost shy manner. I sigh not wanting to have this conversation but when I look up and see Bens worried expression I decide I can't ignore the comment, "I don't know the only conversation I've had with him since he got out of the hospital was a couple days ago and all we did was fight, what have you noticed?" I say trying to be casual and not let Ben know how sick of Hal not talking with me I am. "It's not what I've noticed; he barely talks to me anymore. It's what Matts seen and heard" Ben sighs and looks ahead while walking, "Matt spoke to him the other day, I don't know where and I don't know when, He refused to say but apparently Hal was drunk and he ended up blackmailing Matt". "Why did he blackmail Matt?" Ben looks at me and I can see the pain and frustration that Ben has been held over his head. "I really don't know, Matt wouldn't tell me" Ben whispers and suddenly I can't think of anything to say. "Come on we have to get to the station before dark" Ben says and speeds up walking ahead of me.

"We should flip that table and put it against the window" Ben says over the silence, we somehow managed to get to the gas station before dark and for the past 10 minutes we've been making the station 'safe' for the night. "Ok Il do that can you check for glass on the floor, I don't feel like stepping in it" I say. "You sure you don't need help?" Ben asks, "I can do it Ben" I yell over the station. "Ok, if you need me I'm here" Ben yells back in an almost patronising tone, "I got it" I yell back with a flutter of annoyance in my tone. The tables much lighter than I expected so I manage to put the table against the window with ease, "See it was easy" I say to Ben as I walk over to him.

"We should eat" I tell him and we sit down rummaging through our bags for our food rations. "Do you want beans or fruit salad?" Ben asks holding up both tin cans, "Fruit salad" I say grabbing the can out of his hand. Ben smiles "beans are my favourite" he says and removes his meals lid, I smile back at Ben. "You got any spoons" I ask, he digs threw his bag and pulls out a fork and a spoon. "Spoon or fork?", "Fork" I reply. Ben hands it over and starts digging into his food, I can't help but laugh at the sight of Ben digging into his meal. "What?" he asks with a full mouth and a smile, "you look like you haven't seen food in years" I say and he laughs and swallows, "that's what Denny tells me" Ben says. "So are you and Denny a couple yet?" I ask teasingly, he almost chokes on his food and just laughs. "What?" I ask while he laughs, "Nothing, we're not a couple. I think she has a secret boyfriend by the way but she won't tell me" He replies and shrugs. _Thunk _Bens head shoots up, "Did you hear that" Ben whispers, I shake my head as the blue light shines through the back window. Ben moves before I can think and he pushes me on to the ground, covering my body with his as the light moves up over the top of us. Bens eyes are shut tight and he whispers in my ear "we need to move they know we're here", He slides off me and looks at the window where blue light is still shinning through. Ben points at the back door which leads into the second room of the gas station, we crawl slowly trying not to make a sound and after a couple minutes we're at the door. "Shit" Ben swears, "What?" I whisper. "There's skitters in there" he replies, "what do we do?" I ask. "We have 2 choices, we can run or we can hide" He whispers and looks me in the eye, his brown eyes calming me down just enough to think. There are who knows how many skitters outside and we know from the blue light at least one mech so therefore fighting isn't an option but hiding might work. I take a deep breath "Where could we hide?" I whisper barely audible, He looks around scanning the room. "That storage closet" He whispers and gestures, I take a deep breath and make my way crawling over, Ben follows but on his way grabs his rifle and ammo bag. I open the storage closet which has one box inside it and no shelves luckily, the closet is quite small and Ben and I probably won't fit without squishing up close together. I sigh and once Ben is next to me I carefully stand up and get in with Ben following me. Once Ben is in we close the door and suddenly were surrounded by darkness, the only thing I can hear our quiet breaths.

_Crash _I can hear what sounds like a window breaking, _squeak_ the door to the gas station must of opened. I stand here awkwardly and feeling a tinge of fear, I take a long deep breath but I can't shake the fear, so I reach forward without thinking and grab Bens hand to feel something reassuring. Ben squeezes my hand trying to calm me and after a few moments he takes a breath and whispers "They're leaving".

In the morning we quickly grabbed the fuel and moved out of the gas station in silence.

* * *

Ok so to those of you wondering in this chapter Margaret grabbing bens hand was really just for comfort in a scary situation... Again Margaret's sort of becoming more and more OC and I'm trying to work on it. As always I love to hear feedback so don't be shy and a big thank you to those who have left reviews you guys are really nice and amazing.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
